


Burned

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, horrible burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day sixteen of a goretober prompt list.Marvin decided to practice with making potions only to have something go horribly wrong.





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Marvin got the scars from the [scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049709) prompt.

“Okay, so after this it should be done.” Marvin had been wanting to get more practice working with potions. Today, he had decided, would be that day. Besides, he didn't have anything to do until his yearly winter shows in a few months, so he had time.

Slowly, he mixed the contents of the vial with the solution in the glass bowl. The mixture sparked. Marvin hesitated as it continued to spark. Then suddenly the bowl cracked. His eyes widened as he realized something had gone wrong. He flinched back, shutting his eyes and lifting his arms, as it literally exploded. Magic shimmered from his fingers as he tried to protect himself but it didn't seem to help much as the concoction seemed to mostly move through his magic.

What the hell did I- was all he managed before his thoughts were cut short by the pain. The burning pain. Marvin cried out as he stumbled backward. There was a sharp pain in his foot before the pain from the failed potion quickly overpowered it. He turned and stumbled away from his desk only to bump into his bed. Blindly he grabbed at the thin blanket and tried to wipe at where the potion splashed on him. Where it burned. He was desperate to relieve the pain. Anything to relieve the pain. Marvin turned to the sound of his door opening.

Chase froze in the doorway. The standing desk that Marvin was using for his potions was covered in glass and an unknown liquid that dripped down to the carpeted floor. The carpet looked melted or burned wherever that liquid touched it; which was at random spots within a three foot radius. Then... there was Marvin. His clothes was littered with tiny pieces of glass and singe marks. There was a piece of glass in his foot. And... his face. The upper half of his face was covered in burns. Fresh, ugly burns. “Help me,” Marvin croaked before collapsing on the bed.

It took Chase just a second more before he found his voice. “Henrik!” he shouted. “Emergency!”


End file.
